As the demand for smaller, portable and more powerful computers accelerates, less and less space can be afforded to disk memory storage. However, higher memory capacities are desired for this ever shrinking form factor. One method of accomplishing higher memory capacities is to provide for a removable cartridge disk drive such that any number of removable cartridges can be used to store as much data as is required for use with the computer. Additionally, this data can be secured in a location remote from the computer in order to ensure the confidentiality of the data when the computer is not in use.
In order to accommodate the ever decreasing form factor desirable for the configuration of a hard disk drive, there is a need to make the cartridge as compact as possible yet allow for an appropriate door mechanism enabling the read/write heads from the disk drive to enter the cartridge and to unload onto the disk containing the data.
In addition, there needs to be a cartridge configuration that cannot be inadvertently inserted into the drive in an incorrect manner and which can be positively interlocked with the drive. Thus, proper alignment is accomplished with the heads with respect to the disk so that the heads can be loaded onto the disk without damage to either the heads or the disk.
In addition, the cartridge, by its very nature, needs to have a port for access by the read/write head. This port needs to be as large as possible in order to allow access by the heads and also not to restrict the design of the head actuators and the drive itself.
The disk contained in the cartridge is mounted on a hub, which hub is provided through a port in the cartridge so that it can be engaged with the spindle motor of the drive, in order to impart rotational movement to the disk. As the cartridge is not hermetically sealed from the outside environment, there needs to be provided a mechanism for minimizing environmental contamination from collecting in the cartridge and causing interference between the head and disk, and potentially damage to the head or data on the disk.